finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Floral Fallal
Floral Fallal is Yuna's special dressphere in Final Fantasy X-2. It is found behind a rock when chasing the Leblanc Syndicate on the Djose Highroad in Chapter 2. An item called Aurora Rain is required to learn Break HP Limit on Floral Fallal; it is found in the Cavern of the Stolen Fayth in Chapter 5. Twilight Rain, for Break Dmg. Limit, is found in a chest by the waterfalls in Besaid. Profile Yuna wears a white dress with long sleeves and slits. The back spreads out behind her. She wears white high-heeled ankle boots. She has a white seashell-shaped gem on her chest and her hair is silver. Her clothes are continuously blown about and she has a large purple hibiscus behind her, three white oval-shaped gems above her head, and one glowing white oval between her feet. The flower is a sea hibiscus, referring to the flower that yuna is the Japanese name for. Yuna's Floral Fallal victory pose is to throw her arm to her side, identical to her physical attack and spellcasting pose. Abilities When active, Yuna can control the Floral Fallal as well as the Right and Left Pistils. Floral Fallal allows her to use the Fallalery skillset, and once unlocked (for 30 AP), the long Great Whirl ability that damages all enemies. The Right and Left Pistil can use Right Stigma and Left Stigma respectively, which are basic physical attack commands, as well as the Right Pistilplay and Left Pistilplay skillsets. Command abilities Floral Fallal (Yuna) Right Pistil Left Pistil Auto-abilities Floral Fallal, Right Pistil and Left Pistil all share the same auto-abilities. Other appearances ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade ;Ability Cards FFAB Great Whirl SR.png|Great Whirl (SR). FFAB Great Whirl SR+.png|Great Whirl (SR+). FFAB Flare Whirl - Yuna UUR+.png|Flare Whirl (UUR+). ;Legend Cards FFAB Great Whirl - Yuna Legend SSR.png|Great Whirl (SSR). FFAB Great Whirl - Yuna Legend SSR+.png|Great Whirl (SSR+). FFAB Flare Whirl - Yuna Legend UR.png|Flare Whirl (UR). FFAB Flare Whirl - Yuna Legend CR.png|Flare Whirl (CR). ;Weapon Cards FFAB Floral Fallal Pistil CR.png|Floral Fallal Pistil. Final Fantasy Explorers GreatWhirl-ffe.jpg|Great Whirl. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Mobius Final Fantasy Floral Fallal: FFX-2 was released as a water-based supreme ability card globally in November 2018 along with collaboration event with ''Final Fantasy X. The card allows player to cast ability similar to Floral's animation called Evanescent Dream. Merchandise Yuna's Floral Fallal special dressphere was released as a Final Fantasy Creatures Fan Book Vol 2 boxed figurine in 2005. It features Yuna in the middle of a large hibiscus flower that is sprouting from the ground. Gallery Floral Fallal location.jpg|The location of the special dressphere. floral fallalconcept.jpg|Floral Fallal concept. Floral Fallal Concept.jpg|Another concept. Ultimate dress spheres.jpg|Concept designs of all special dresspheres. Yuna Transformation15.gif|Spherechange. Yuna Floral Fallal.png|Victory pose. Yuna Victory Pose Flor falal.gif Trivia *''Final Fantasy X-2 HD Remaster'' has two trophies that use two different Floral Fallal images: **The Specialty trophy/achievement awarded for obtaining one special dressphere uses the menu icon of Floral Fallal. **The sphere hunter trophy/achievement awarded for collecting all dresspheres uses the render of Floral Fallal. *The Floral Fallal is the only magic-oriented special dressphere. *Great Whirl is based on aeon Valefor's Overdrive, Energy Blast, from Final Fantasy X. *The animation this dressphere uses to cast a spell is also used as its physical attack and victory pose. fr:Flora Flore Category:Jobs in Final Fantasy X-2